Ending the Warlord's Loneliness
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: PWP between Wei warlord Cao Cao and Himiko, his magician. M, hetero, one-shot, not too much fluff. critique/review welcomed.


A little love-smut between the great Lord Cao Cao and his magician Himiko. Set in the specific Kessen II game play; but overall a lemon is a lemon and the characters all the same lol  
Please pardon any grammatical/ perspective errors :)  
Enjoy~

* * *

The evening was gloomy, with a mild rainstorm drenching the surrounding lands. The Wei army had just had just fended off attack after attack by the Shu army, led by Lord Liu Bei. On that particular day, however, there was no battle, no fighting.

"Has anyone seen his majesty?" Xun Yu asked as she entered Cao Cao's throne room.  
The room was a brilliant gold and red, where war councils and important meetings were held. But not that evening. That evening, there was no war council, no political ideas being exchanged. Rather, Xun Yu, along with Cao Bu and Himiko were alone together in the room.  
"I'm afraid he's been in his room all day," Cao Bu, Cao Cao's aged uncle replied.  
Xun Yu looked a bit worried, but left the room without another word.  
"Cao Bu? Is Cao Cao alright?" Himiko asked the grey haired man.  
"I can't say for sure. He has so much on his mind now, even beyond Liu Bei."  
"He hasn't been himself lately…"  
"I'm sure he'll come around."  
Even with Cao Bu's assurance, Himiko was a bit worried.  
She worried a lot for Cao Cao, whenever he was stressed or things weren't going well, Cao Cao would always get reclusive and angry. It made Himiko feel bad; she cared so much for him.  
The storm outside seemed to get more furious by the minute, as if the Mandate of Heaven was truly angered.  
"Something isn't right…" Himiko whispered to herself.

It was forbidden, but Himiko decided she had to make sure he was alright. Normally, no one was allowed near Cao Cao's room on the top floor of his headquarter fortress. Besides his room, there was only Diao Chan's room. Himiko didn't like the idea of those to on the same floor (in case Diao Chan tried to kill Cao Cao for Liu Bei of course…).  
All the officers were either in the dining area or in their own rooms on the second floor. Himiko knew she was taking a bit of a chance, but nevertheless she continued up and up until finally she was standing in front of his door. His door was the biggest, besides the throne room, with a golden dragon head in place of a knocker.

Himiko took a deep breath in and knocked against the door, only to hear a roar from inside.  
Before she could leave, the door was thrown open to show a very angry Cao Cao standing there without his helmet.  
"What!?" Cao Cao roared.  
"Oh- er I'm sorry Cao Cao..."  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to be sure you're okay…" Himiko looked at the floor and got a bit finicky, "You haven't seemed well lately."  
Cao Cao looked down at the nervous looking girl

"Come in, Himiko," Cao Cao said, a bit quieter and went inside the room.  
Himiko was taken aback, very, very happy, but taken aback. Happily, Himiko floated a few inches off the ground and entered the room, shutting the door gently behind her.  
The room was a rich red color with gold accents. Fine tapestries and masks were set on the walls. The bed was large, comfortable looking. There was also a mirror, dresser, a few large windows and large, round rug.  
"What's wrong, Cao Cao?" Himiko asked.  
Cao Cao sat on the bed and slouched over a bit.  
"It seems…no matter how many battles I win, no matter how much land I take; things are never ending."  
"Don't be silly," Himiko said as she sat next to him, "You're gonna take over the world!"  
Cao Cao chuckled a bit and said, "You always have something to say, don't you, Himiko?"  
"Mhm!"  
There was a mild silence, and Himiko became jittery once more.  
"Are you alright?" Cao Cao asked.  
"It's just… I love talking with you Cao Cao. You're so smart and brave."  
"I'm lucky to have a magician like you, Himiko. It wasn't for you; I'd never know Diao Chan had the imperial seal."  
Himiko began a bit put off at the mention of Diao Chan; but started back to talking.  
"I'm sure she'll give it up at some point… and I can always make her if you want! Just say the word!"  
Once more, Cao Cao chuckled. To Himiko, it felt like both a warm hug and a cold blade. Like he was enjoying her company, but only saw her as a magician; and not a woman.  
"Do not worry, Himiko, she'll give it up me."  
"…Cao Cao?"  
"Yes, Himiko?"  
"…Are you lonely?"  
She couldn't believe what she just asked. Did she really just ask her majesty a question of his person?  
"What do you mean? Of course not!" Cao Cao snapped.  
Himiko flinched a bit, but said, "It's alright if you are. I get lonely sometimes… I never had a family."  
Cao Cao looked over at Himiko. She wasn't facing him; she was looking down at the floor.  
"I remember when I first recruited you. Do you remember?"  
It was Himiko's time to chuckle. She then said, "Of course. I was in your capital city. I was cornered by these older boys. I used my magic to fend them off; then you came."  
"I was so impressed. You were so young then, and so powerful."  
"I've only gotten stronger by being on your side, Cao Cao! You give me a reason to fight, you give me a reason to get stronger, you give me a reason… for everything."  
Cao Cao looked over at the young woman next to him. She was smiling.  
"Look at me," Cao Cao said, sternly, but not angrily.  
Himiko looked up, still smiling. Cao Cao saw in her eyes a certain emptiness.  
"Himiko; are you still lonely?" Cao Cao asked softly.  
"Not when I'm with you, Cao Cao."  
Himiko threw caution to the wind and leaned on Cao Cao's shoulder. He had his red and gold armor on, so it was cold and hard. But to Himiko, it still gave her a warm feeling.

"You are so sweet…" Cao Cao said and turned into Himiko for a hug.

He held her close and rubbed her back.  
"I love you," Himiko said quietly.  
Cao Cao immediately stopped rubbing her back, shocked.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Himiko asked, looking up into Cao Cao's dark brown eyes, worrying.  
"No. It's just… no one except my mother had ever told me they loved me," Cao Cao said quietly.  
"I really do Cao Cao; you've been so good to me, I couldn't help but fall for you," Himiko said.  
The two locked eyes and Himiko couldn't help but giggle and blush deeply. Cao Cao smiled, very genuinely. For the first time, he noticed how deep her eyes were, and how silky her black hair was.  
"You are… very beautiful…." Cao Cao said and brought his hand to her cheek.  
It was soft.  
Himiko smiled wide and put her hand on his that was on her cheek.

"All I ever wanted was to be close to you Cao Cao," Himiko said.  
"Looking at you this close; you seem so fragile. Yet on the battlefield, you're all wits and power."  
The two shared a laugh.

"Please Cao Cao; let me be close to you…" Himiko said and slowly moved in for a kiss.  
Cao Cao felt himself drawn down and adjusted his own lips to hers. Her lips were soft.

Himiko edged closer and kissed with more passion. Cao Cao was a bit surprised; he had never seen a side of Himiko like this. He… enjoyed it.  
_ I'm finally with Cao Cao! There is no way I'm going to just let this die!_, thought Himiko. She then slowly pressed her tongue into his mouth for a very deep, passionate kiss. It didn't take Cao Cao long to retaliate and also put force into the kiss. The warlord pulled Himiko to where she was nearly on his lap, but he felt annoyed his bulky armor was between her and himself.  
"Himiko…" Cao Cao breathed out after the kiss was broken, "Are you…comfortable?"  
"Oh yes, Cao Cao…!" Himiko explained quietly, "I've never felt safer or more comfortable with anyone. I'd…I'd do it all for and with you, Cao Cao."  
It dawned on Cao Cao how much this girl actually loved him. A young, pretty sorceress was in love with a ruthless warlord.

"Then I'm going to make you mine," Cao Cao said quietly and picked up Himiko bridal style.  
He replaced her on the bed, this time higher up and more in the middle. While he stood up, he began to remove his armor. The lord could see the excitement and anticipation in her deep eyes. He could also feel the excitement stirring in himself.

Himiko watched as the man slowly removed all his bold colored, heavy armor. Not being able to just lie there on the bed, she moved over and got on her knees and helped Cao Cao take off the tunic underneath the armor.

Cao Cao gave out a breathy chuckle, "You're very anxious, my dear."  
Elated to be his dear, Himiko quickly said, "I've waited so long for this. I've dreamt about this moment night after night, daydreams too."  
Cao Cao was a good looking man under the armor. He was built well, with mussels, but not bulging too much. Just perfect. There, but not showing off. His armor made him look larger than he was, but he was still bigger than Liu Bei by a long shot. Regardless, Himiko thought he was perfect.

She moved back when Cao Cao was only wearing a thin tunic, back to where Cao Cao had placed her. She began to undress herself. Cao Cao smirked and got on the bed and began to help her, whispering in her ear, "No way can you have all the fun."  
His warm breath sent chills down the girls' spine. Charming chills.  
Cao Cao threw her dress to the floor on top of his armor and the magician kicked off her shoes. She only had a tunic and her pants underneath. Cao Cao slid her pants off and she removed her own tunic.  
Nude, she was much thinner and smaller than she did clothes. With clothes, she looked a bit more bulky. Naked, she was thin, fair, and even could show a few curves.  
Eying her, Cao Cao could feel his excitement peak into his nether regions. Cao Cao stripped from his tunic and now. He crawled onto the bed and put a hand on the curve of Himiko's abdomen.

"Have you ever been like this with a woman?" Himiko asked.  
"A long time ago."  
Cao Cao sat on the bed right next to her knees. He rubbed the inside of the thighs.

"That feels good…" Himiko moaned out gently.  
"Open your legs," Cao Cao said.  
With her legs open, Cao Cao easily rubbed more of the inside area.  
Himiko was moaning, and it was getting louder and louder. One think Cao Cao noticed was that her pubic hair was maintained and manicured, but not completely shaven.

"Cao Cao, would you touch me?" Himiko asked, almost in a whimper.  
"Yes, my dear," Cao Cao said lustily and ran two fingers over her wet opening.  
He could feel the moist secretion coating his fingers, and relished the minor spasm and gasps that came automatically from her lips. Cao Cao felt a throb in his erect member as he inserted one finger inside Himiko and played with her clit with the other. He swirled in the inserted finger and felt her warm, wet insides. The warlord wanted more than anything to be inside her, sooner rather than later.  
"Augh! Cao Cao!" Himiko yelped.  
Cao Cao continued with his fingers before he noticed Himiko sitting up. He took removed his fingers and asked Himiko what she was doing.  
"I want…" Himiko trailed off, her eyes being led to the warlord's manhood.  
Himiko moved over so she could touch Cao Cao. She held him in her hand moved her grip up and down. Cao Cao began to breath fast; it felt amazing. Mostly because it was Himiko working it.  
"Am I doing a good job?" Himiko asked.  
"Y-Yes, Himiko," was all he could manage.  
Himiko continued on Cao Cao before she slowly stopped and looked into the mans eyes. Something about her eyes was loving, yet somehow lusty and teasing.  
She lay back down, as if welcoming Cao Cao to come onto her. No sooner did her back hit the blanket; Cao Cao went down to her breast. He took one in his mouth and brought his one hand back down to her groin. She was still very wet and welcoming, but Cao Cao felt it wasn't time yet.  
"Dee-deeper!" cried Himiko.  
Cao Cao thrust his finger as deep as he could while sucking Himiko's small breast. Her breasts weren't like that Mei Sanninags whose were just out there for anyone to look at.

Afterwards, Cao Cao pulled himself and lay down on the bed next to Himiko, who was looking a bit flushed.  
"That isn't it…" Himiko said, almost panicked.  
She looked over to see Cao Cao smirking and then said, "Of course not, Himiko. This is just the beginning."

Her eyes lit up and she eagerly got on top of Cao Cao in position, but held herself just high enough she that he wasn't inside her.  
"I-I've never done this…"  
"I know how to please women, Himiko," Cao Cao said, "Start."  
Himiko nodded and slowly shifted her hips downward onto Cao Cao's waiting manhood. Thanks to his fingers, it didn't hurt as bad as she expected, but there was a mild singe of pain. Before Himiko could get used to it, Cao Cao was holding both hands on her hips and pushing her up and down on himself.  
Once Himiko could only feel the hardness inside without pain, she took over some of the work. She put both hands on the bed right next to Cao Cao's abdomen and hunched forward a bit to help. She pressed up and down and gave his hands a break. Even thought her position was a bit awkward, she could see in Cao Cao's eyes he was pleasured.

The longer it continued, the more she wanted. She played with depth and speed, which Cao Cao just enjoyed.  
"H-Himiko," Cao Cao said suddenly.  
"Yes, Cao Cao?" she asked, not stopping.  
"Get off for a moment."  
Worrying once more something was wrong; Himiko lay back down on the bed next to Cao Cao.  
"Is something-"  
"Don't speak, Himiko. Nothing is wrong. I just-"  
Cao Cao positioned himself over Himiko and without another word inserted himself deep inside the magician, causing her a moan.  
He thrust fast and hard, in reply Himiko moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Cao Cao was feeling every movement and felt himself beginning to peak.  
He began to moan louder, almost in a growl. He moved his head so he could lick, suck her neck. He could feel Himiko put her hands on his head and hold his hair.  
He hadn't felt he warmth of a body in so long, and never had he felt a woman's love. All the time before he was with a woman, it meant nothing. A simple concubine couldn't hope to stack up to this sorceress.  
In the final movements, Cao Cao pushed himself deep and slowed a bit. He could feel himself about to let loose. After a few more deep, deep insertions, he could feel himself cum. Himiko moaned out as she felt Cao Cao's seed inside her. Cao Cao pulled himself out and lay right next to Himiko, moving so their heads were next to another.  
"Cao Cao-"  
"Ssshh."  
Himiko looked tired, when she tried to speak, it was very breathy and weak; yet the pleasure was etched in her face.

Himiko raised herself a bit and put her head on Cao Cao's chest. He was no longer erect, and she could see some of his seed on her womanhood.

"I love you," Himiko repeated.  
"I can't believe that you do, Himiko," Cao Cao said.

"I fell so hard for you, I was afraid you didn't love me back."  
"You don't need to worry about that anymore, my dear."  
With a smile set in her face, those were the final words that she heard from Cao Cao before she drifted off to sleep on her loves chest; skin to skin, body to body, soul to soul.


End file.
